mx races and muggles
by be slytherin
Summary: a new girl comes to hogwarts and who does she go for harry or draco
1. Default Chapter

Ha ha yeah my first fan fiction. This one is about harry potter of course but, mixed with a bit of muggle life.  
************************************************************   
  
"Why if it ain't pot-head, weasel, and grungie granger." Draco sneered. As harry, hermione and Ron passed.   
  
"oh, how I hate that stupid retard!!!!" Ron fumed.  
"Just ignore him Ron, you have to get use to it. He's a malfoy." Hermione said walking away from Malfoy's site.  
They headed for the great hall and sat in their correct tables. No one really said anything until George came in with his head boy robes. (Yes I said George as in George Weasly. Funny huh?) Harry and hermione tried to keep their laughs in but Ron on the other hand he just started laughing and laughing until George came over and told him to shut-up.   
The first years came in and was each put in their place. Then dumbledore stood and spoke "As you all know the school for boys drumstrang, that we competed in last year in the triwizard tournament.  
Well, Ms. Gabriella drumstrang was supposed to go to beaxubatons but her father thought that Hogwarts would be much better choice. She is a fifth year and a awesome Quidditch keeper please welcome Gabriella."  
A girl with big beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair came up to the sorting hat and professors' Mc gonagall placed it on her head.  
  
"Ah, a drumstrang that's a first let's see courage lots of courage and brains I see you know your books. Slytherin would be good very good (Ron looked a Draco and he had a ear to ear grin on his face.) but, I say GRYFFENDOR!!!!" the hat said and his voice echoed throughout out the hall.  
The gryffendor table exploded with yells and hands clapping. (Mostly guys) Gabriella went and sat by Hermione and George.  
"Hi Gabriella I'm George."  
"Hi George." Gabriella said quickly and an a strong American accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the feast was over they all headed for the common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gabriella all talked until they ran strait into Malfoy.  
  
" Ha! Pot-head, weasel, and granger oh, what do I see the new girl."  
"Shut-up Malfoy I know your parents and they would be awfully ashamed to see their son coming home in a paper bag." Gabriella said pointing her wand out at him.  
"Oh, you want to duel do ya?" Draco said drawing his wand.  
"Oh, yes I do need some one to practice on trust me I won't hurt you too bad."   
"Serpentsortia!" Draco bellowed. And a snake came to her.  
"Saawwrawwsapa." Gabriella whispered. Then turned to Draco and yelled "jelly-legs jinx!" Draco fell to the ground. crabbe and goyle picked him up and ran off.  
Gabriella put her wand back in to her pocket and twirled on one heel to see there mouths dropped to the ground.  
"well, that was fun!" she giggled.  
" what do you think you were doing!" hermione yelled.  
"you have to stand up for your-self some time, before it is to late." 


	2. watch your back

Sorry the last one was so short I had to go some where.but, mmmmm let's see. I should be starting a new story soon. I will update you!!!  
  
That next morning gabriella woke up and headed for the showers. On the way she saw Ron and Lavender in the common room making out.  
"all right I'm going to walk right past you guys and act like I never saw that." Gabriella said in pure disgust.  
  
"I-I-I- ummm, sorry" Ron stammered then turned a deep shade of red.   
Gabriella jumped in the shower real quick then jumped back out. she pulled on a new pair of robes and headed for breakfast. She guessed the news about draco spread around because all the slytherin's shot a cold look at her every time she looked at them.  
When, she got to the great hall the feast had already begun. She sat by hermione again and ate as everyone asked her questions about malfoy.  
"was it easy?"  
but no one seemed to ask what about her speaking parseltongue. Maybe they didn't hear her she had no clue.  
After the feast they headed outside to flying with madam hooch.  
"I want you all to go through these sets of hoops one by one evenly the hoops will break off and then you will have to go and find this" she held a small ball in her hand about the size of a golden snitch. No problem Harry and Draco thought. (They were seekers)  
Her whistle blew and they were off with Malfoy in the lead with Harry and Gabriella trailing behind him. Malfoy turned and yelled to Gabriella "you might not want to get that pretty face dirty." Gabriella shot an evil face at him and her brown eyes her swore turned red. Then she passed him and then she got to the end of the hoops where she turned right. Draco speed up and followed her but, mostly everyone else turned left.  
She weaved in and out of pillars trying to lose malfoy then she saw it there it was sitting on top of a gargoyle in a court yard. She grabbed it and flew back to madam hooch and hopped off her broom.  
"50 points to gryffendor!" she shouted and the gryffendor's clapped.  
They headed back up to the gryffendor common room where Pansy Parkinson stopped them and said " Gabriella, you might want to watch your back from now on because if you mess with my man I'm going to mess with you."  
"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my shoes." Gabriella said sacristy. Ron giggled.  
"Shut-up weasel or I will get you too."  
"I swear you guys come up with the gayest names I have ever heard! Weasel, pothead, new girl. Come on get creative or is that to much of a challenge for you?"  
Pansy turned on her heel and left.   
"Girls like that are really gay, 'if you mess with my man' ha" she mocked pansy.  
  
  
  
Later that night Gabriella met Ron in the common room.  
"Hey gabby! Can I call you that?"  
"Sure"  
"Who are you going with to the ball?"  
"What ball"  
"Oh, no one's suppose to know they will announce it later tonight at dinner."  
"Oh are you going with lavender?"  
"Yep!"  
They headed to the great hall where it was jammed pack full of people all whispering and then dumbledore rose and spoke "as last year we had a Yule ball this year we are having another one in December. And now to announce this year's prefects. Slytherin Draco malfoy, gryffendor Gabriella Drumstrang... all prefects must go with each other to the ball. if there is no more announcements please eat."  
The food appeared and they ate and ate and ate until they couldn't move anymore.   
" Harry I think that I'm going to have to buy new pants I think I gained like 30 pounds." Ron said rubbing his belly.  
"Me too." Harry agreed.  
They headed up to the common room very slowly and went into bed and fell a sleep.  
***********************************************************  
Oh, yeah my second chapter I warn you I right short chapters unless they are very very exciting.  
Love, peace and be slytherin. 


	3. the forest

Sorry I promise that this chapter is longer!  
So here's a recap: Gabriella comes to school, her and Draco aren't getting along, she's a school prefect, Ron and lavender has something going on.  
  
  
  
  
That next morning harry and Ron went down to breakfast. And took their regular seats by hermione.   
"Where's Gabriella?" Ron asked.  
"I'm not sure, she wasn't in her bed when I woke up either the showers." Hermione said.  
  
  
"Good morning students, I have a brief announcement." Professor dumbledore said.  
"Oh, please hurry up." Ron muttered.  
"There has been a slight change in plans to day all classes has been canceled. So, please eat and enjoy your day."  
"YES!! No classes. Thank the lord." Ron shouted.  
"Do you think that any thing is the matter?" hermione asked.  
"You worry to much." Ron said pigging out on the chicken.  
  
  
  
GABRIELLA-  
" I can't let anything happen to harry and them." Gabriella said to her self. She threw books all across the library looking for something.  
"Ah, let's see bats, snakes, um, what snakes that's it, snakes but, which on think think come on it look like a really small Basklist, may-be a anaconda, YES! THAT'S IT"  
(ALRIGHT PAUSE TO EXPLAIN, GABBY HAD A DREAM THAT HARRY AND RON ARE GOING IN TO THE FORBBIED FOREST AND THEY RUN INTO A ANACONDA)  
  
Common room-   
  
Gabriella came running into the common room with at least 20 books in her arms. She ran back up to the girls dorm and waited until night. And when harry, Ron, and hermione left.  
She ran down stairs right into malfoy and it knocked them both down.  
"Sorry- what are you doing malfoy?"  
"What am I doing down here what are you doing down here?"  
"Heading down to the forbb- I mean nothing."   
  
  
"What are you going to the forest?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"You might need help? I mean you don't what to get hurt down there."  
"Fine let's go." Gabriella said grabbing Draco's wrist and running down the marble staircase and past the prefects perfectly.  
" It seems like you have done this before?" Draco said smiling like she's a hot bad girl.  
"Well, I did grow up with all older brothers at Drumstrang."  
  
They ran outside into the forbidden forest searching for Harry and the others. Then suddenly she stopped and muttered something in parseltounge.  
"You're a parselmouth?"  
"Duh"  
"So what are we looking for?"  
"A anaconda."  
"A what are you crazy?"  
"No, harry Ron and hermione are going to stroll in the forest and Ron is going to make noise and it's going to wake the snake and then when harry speaks parseltounge it's going go after Hermione."  
"And how do you know this?"  
"I dreamed it."  
"All right you are crazy."  
"There they are." She said pointing to them then it happens exactly what Gabriella says.  
" We need to help them and have the snake follow us then not let them see us."  
  
"Arvada kavada." Ron yelled.  
"You idiot!" Hermione yelled. "You said it wrong!" the snake started charging for her.  
Gabriella muttered something and the snake shriveled up and burst in to flames.  
"Draco run, stay out of their sight." Draco and Gabriella ran farther in to the woods.  
Then Gabriella stopped Draco.  
"Why did you go with me?"  
"Well, I thought that it would be a good time to talk?"  
"Talk?"  
"Yes, talk as you know me and you are going to no matter what have to go to the ball together. So, I'm saying will you go to the ball with me?"  
"Yes, Draco I will go to the ball with you."  
Then Draco swooped down and kissed her.   
  
  
  
Ah happy ending. My next chapter won't be out until later b/c I'm going to be at school and blah blah. So review!  
Love, peace, and be slytherin. 


	4. good advice

Hello, I guess Gabriella and Draco are starting to get along. Well, review I need some input. This chapter really important so don't skip a line.  
Oh, yes for nicksgurl329, Gabriella is American and the whole thing about I will explain later in future chapters.  
Be slytherin.  
  
  
That next morning Gabriella woke up with a huge grin on her face. She ran or practically skipped down to the showers and back. When she headed back to the common room from getting dressed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting there waiting for her she thought 'oh, shit they saw me and Draco'.   
"Oh, my gosh gabby we have to tell you something. Last night we were in the woods and...." Hermione's voice faded off and then the breakfast bell rang.  
  
"Gabby who do you think it was?" Ron asked  
  
"Um- er- probably hagrid or maybe um, how about you I don't know."  
  
After breakfast the prefect moved there things into the prefect common room and the common rooms were much better than the others. It had shiny marble floors with statues randomly placed everywhere and a huge library with books that Gabriella has never seen before. She had a red silk bed and on the pillows it had the gryffindor symbol. 'This is what I love about being smart.' She thought out loud.  
  
  
"You know it's quite funny when you talk to your self." A deep voice said behind her.  
  
"Oh, really it's quite funny when ever you talk." She smiled.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Not to shabby you think?"  
  
"Not to shabby? It's perfect I love it!!!"  
  
"So I heard what pansy said and I'm sorry she think that we are going out because I went with her to the Yule ball last year. So don't really listen to her."  
  
"You think I'm going to listen to pansy ha very funny."  
  
"Most girls are afraid of her"  
  
"You have to remember that I'm from drumstrang."  
  
"Right but, watch out she can be a bitch some times."  
Draco looked at a book on the floor and picked it up.  
"Mx races? What's this"  
  
"Muggle stuff."  
"MUGGLE STUFF!!!"  
  
"Yes muggle stuff my brothers use to go to the muggle world and watch motocross and they brought me one day I will bring you it's quite cool to tell you the truth."  
  
"Yes but, my father-"  
  
"Who cares what your father thinks be your-self if you like the way you are that's all that matters I mean come on get real, you don't always have to live up to your fathers expectations in life. Be your self that's all that matters to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry so short but yeah review. 


	5. Yule ball

Hey you guy or girls. Sorry I'm prone to short chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the plot. J.k. rowling does she gets credit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Days followed and it was very quite gryffindor was in the lead in Quidditch and in house points. Before they knew it the Yule ball was there it was two hours till it began and Gabriella and Hermione were furiously looking for 'the perfect outfit'.  
"This would look nice hermione." Gabriella said holding up a blue dress with straps on the shoulders.  
  
"Oh, yes if I had your body!"  
  
"Oh, we have to hurry!"  
  
"Everything has to be prefect!"  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't you hear krum is coming. You know my ex. I have to make him jealous!"   
  
"Yeah Krum and I were are like best friends well, we did have our differences let me tell you that but, I mean he's not that bad trust me. I have know that boy sense the day he was born."  
  
"Right but, pay back is always fun."  
  
"How would you know? You got mad when I dueled Draco. Do you like him or something?"  
  
"No do you?"  
  
"Do I like Draco malfoy you must be smoking something."  
  
"Why would I be smoking that's against the rules."  
  
"It's a figure of speech."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
After their little hissy fit they finally agreed on their 'perfect outfit'.  
Gabriella had a silver strapless dress that reached her feet with her hair done up in curls. Hermione picked out baby blue corset tied princess cut dress with her hair straitened and up in a bun with curled strains in her face. They headed   
Down to the common room. And Harry and Ron waited there.  
  
"Gabriella? Is that you? Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you that stunned?"  
  
"Yeah I mean you look great."  
  
"Well, Ron Harry who are going with?" Gabriella asked.  
  
"The parviti patil and lavender brown." Ron said as they walked down from the dormitories.   
  
"Well, Gabriella who are you going with we are dying to know." Lavender said.  
  
"Well, as you know I'm prefect so I have to go with Draco malfoy."  
  
"Oh I feel so sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks lavender for your symphony but, I will live."  
  
  
They headed down to the great where all the prefects met out side the hall and the students went inside. Gabriella hooked arms with Draco and headed into the great hall. She kept her head high as she came into view with her father and brothers.  
The symphony started to play and Draco and Gabriella joined hands and waltzed around the room Draco was very surprised how good she danced. He followed her lead and didn't stumble once for the other couples they tripped all over each other.   
  
"Where did you learn how to dance?"  
  
"I have it in my blood for my mothers side at least. When my brothers were in classes or doing other things I danced. The one thing that relieved my stress."  
  
"Oh, what's your favorite way to dance or move or whatever?"  
  
"Salsa and cha cha."   
  
"Never heard of."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yep."  
  
As the song finished everyone clapped and they bowed. Then the rest of the students came out and danced.  
Gabriella grabbed draco arm and ran over to her father and brothers she ran up to the tallest boy and hugged him.  
  
"Having fun gabby?"  
  
"Yes, I have to say it's quite different from drumstrang. A little easier and I get to be prefect and there are no tattle-tale brother around Michael!"  
'Michael must be her brother got to remember!' Draco thought.  
  
"Father, Michael, Adam this is Draco the other prefect from the house of slytherin."  
  
"Oh, yes I know your father Mr. Malfoy, I have been friends with him for a long time." Her father said.  
  
They headed back out to the dance floor and danced until Krum arrived. Gabriella ran into the crowed looking for Hermione. When she found her she brought her over to Krum's sight.  
  
"Gabby? Vs vat vou?" Krum said.  
  
"Hello krum. How have you been?"  
  
"Very good vou?"   
  
"good. Oh, hey Hermione. Krum this is Hermione, hermione krum."  
  
"Ve have met. Vast year she vas my date." Krum said.  
  
The rest of the night Krum smiled at Hermione every time she came into view until he eventually asked her to dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
They headed back to the prefect common room and Gabriella let her hair down and slipped on some p.j.'s and hopped on the couch in front of the fire reading the key to potions. By Marie ganderoid.   
  
After she was done she headed back up to her room where pansy Parkinson was sitting.  
  
  
  
Don't you hate it when people cut you off like that. I guess you will jave to wait until I get the next chapter out.  
REVIEW!!!!  
Love peace and be slytherin. 


	6. so we meet again

All right back can't wait to see what happens eh? Sorry so late on posting it up I try to write a chapter a day but I have a lot of schoolwork to do etc....  
I hope you like this chapter!  
Love peace and be slytherin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters J.k. Rowling does I have the plot and Gabriella and that's it!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So we meet again" Pansy sneered.  
  
"We do"  
  
"I told you to watch your back."  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"Oh, your that confident about your self?"  
  
"Yes I am why are you up here in the first place?"  
  
"I want you to stay away form my man."  
  
"For one he's not your man all he did with you is go the ball last year it doesn't mean anything. So get over your-self."  
  
"I know your secret, how you sneak off to the muggle world instead of hogsmedes (Forgot how to spell it.) going and meeting your brothers there."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Now you wouldn't want Draco to find out would you?"  
  
"I don't really care if Draco finds out it's my life and I don't care what others think about it so back off."  
  
By that time they made enough noise that woke up Draco and Draco came up the stairs to Gabriella's room.  
  
"What is all- Pansy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much but I have to tell you Gabriella has been going to the muggle world with her brothers. She's a decrase to the name witch."  
  
"Know what Pansy you really need to stay out of others business."  
  
"But, you don't what to be seen with a girl who hangs with muggles, oh drakie don't let her muli-"   
  
"NEVER CALL ME DRAKIE! I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU I THINK THAT YOU ARE A SLUTLY BITCH WHO NEEDS TO GO TO AZKABAN!"  
  
"Draco you need to be come more like your father a death eater!"  
  
"I'm not going to follow in his footsteps, I'm going to be my own person and you should be too."  
  
"I want to become a death eater thank-you-every-much" then Pansy stormed off and out of the room.   
  
"Sorry about that." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was quite interesting."  
  
"So what is this about muggles?"  
  
"All right a couple years back me and my brothers got in trouble at Drumstrang and we were sent to the muggle world for one month. America. That's why I have this accent because I got use to it. We raced dirtbikes for fun read that book you found of mine and you will understand. And I loved doing it so now I go to the muggle world all the time and race."  
  
"Right. Well, I'm off to bed now to let all this sink in."  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Please tell me what you think.  
Yeah as you can tell Pansy and Gabriella don't get along.  
Love peace and be slytherin. 


	7. muggle months

Hey what's up my home? It's like seven in the morning and I'm not a morning person let me tell you. I'm waiting to go to school.  
Love, peace, and be slytherin.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter I just own the plot and Gabriella. J.k. Rowling does she gets all credit.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Early that next morning Gabriella woke up and hopped in the shower and got dressed. After she was done it was about seven in the morning and breakfast didn't start until eight. So, she hopped on the couch in front of the fire and pulled out a book. 'Quidditch through the ages' Gabriella thought opening the book. (Ron gave it to her.)  
  
About ten minutes later Draco came stumbling in with his pajama pants on and no shirt. "Good morning." Draco mumbled.  
  
"And a good morning to you-" Gabriella looked up and saw Draco.  
'Man he has abs.' She thought to her self-trying not to look at him.  
  
"How much longer until breakfast?"   
  
"About 45 minutes, you really need to take a shower."  
  
"I don't smell it's you."  
  
"Excuse me but, I took a shower you need too though." Gabriella said giggling.  
  
After many minutes of persuading Draco finally got into the shower. And Gabriella was lying on the floor with a guitar singing.  
  
"Slippin' down the slide I did enjoy don't know what to decide you lied to me-"  
  
"I didn't know that you played?"  
  
"Well, I'm not the best but, I did have a band back at drumstrang."  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"Four things wrong." (Oh, just to tell you I do have a band called 5 wrongs and that is copyrighted.) :)  
  
"Cool, have you very sang a duet with anyone?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"You should try it. I think you would like it."  
  
"What have you ever sang a duet with anyone?"  
  
"I use to sing. But, I did sing a song with Hermione once for school I had too though. Other wise I wouldn't have."  
  
They headed down to breakfast when Gabby forgot her things.  
  
"Password please." The photograph said.  
  
"Tumulak!" the door swung open. (Oh, fast fact Tumulak is a real word it means who pushed in togolog. The Filipino native language.)   
  
When she returned she had book about muggles. A least ten. They headed to the great hall and sat at their tables and Gabriella went to professor dumbledore and gave him the books then sat back down. The dumbledore stood up and spoke "These next two months will be muggle months we have these every 40 years and we dress and eat and do every thing that muggles do. We will be going to the muggle world and get clothes next week. The translators who will help us on our jounery for money etc. etc. will be miss. Hermione granger and Miss. Gabriella Drumstrang. Now eat."  
  
  
Everyone started eating and when Owl mail came. Draco got the usual form his parents and Ron got the daily prophet. And then they eat and went to their classes.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Sorry so short but, it really explains a lot. Love, peace, and be slytherin.  
REVIEW. 


	8. a tempermental redhead

Hello. It's be slytherin here and I'm adding a new chapter obviously. Just to tell you.  
Love, peace and be slytherin.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry and Gabriella met up later in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What is all about." Gabriella asked.  
  
"We have a question to ask you and we want you to be honest." Ron said.  
  
"All right."  
  
"What is up with you and malfoy?" Ron flat out said.  
  
"Me and Draco are slightly going out and I know that you guys don't really get along but, you have to understand that the only thing why Draco acts the way he does is because of his father."  
  
"Really YOU CAN'T DO THAT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING." Ron bellowed in her face turning red.  
  
"RON WEALSEY STOP IT!" Hermione shouted." We shouldn't be mad at her she has the right to make any choices she wants and may-be she's right he did tail-off Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Whatever Hermione she is probably going to turn out like a death eater just like her brother's and malfoy." Ron fumed.   
  
"You don't know crap about my family and how dare you. you have never met them."  
  
"We will see how trust worthy you are someday. And see if you are your real friends!" Ron stomped off to the boy's dorms and harry followed.  
  
"I'm really off to bed just stay away from Ron if I was you. You know that heis a temperamental red-headed."  
  
Gabriella went to the prefect common room and fell asleep.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
next chapter so funny MUGGLE MONTHS. Well, got to go.  
  
Love, peace, and be slytherin.   
REVIEW 


	9. explain

Ha I'm going to have fun with the next couple of chapters MUGGLE MONTHS!!! Important, I might say a couple of words in the next couple of chapters but I will tell you what they mean later.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
That next morning Gabriella woke-up bright and early to get ready for 'muggle months'.  
Gabriella found a couple of bags on the end of her bed that said "Abercromibe and fitch", old navy, Tiffany and company, and Gucci.  
'Go figure top brands.' Gabriella thought as she pulled out the clothes in her bag.  
Many many blue jeans and dresses.   
  
"My gosh, why are all these prep clothes?" Gabriella said rummaging through her trunk.  
  
"Prep clothes? What's that?" Draco was awake and with his bags of clothes in his hand.  
  
"It is a figure of speech. What do you need?"   
  
"I'm not sure- well- um- I'm sure how-um OK I don't know a thing about muggles, I need help."  
  
"Well, let's see what I have to work with. Jeans, collared shirts, well, let's see here. Put on these." Gabriella held up a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck long-sleeve shirt. "This will do I believe."   
  
"Muggles dress funny."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"Some of my old muggle clothes."  
  
"Old muggle clothes? What are you talking about?"  
  
"All right here's the truth. I got in to some trouble last year over at Drumstrang and I got sent to the muggle world, my family disowned me I stood up for my self in front of, well, the memory of lord voldermort."  
  
"Well, my father would disown me too, but, what do you mean about in the memory?"  
  
"Well, my father has this thing and well I don't know what it is and it can preserve the past."  
  
"Oh, anyway. I'm going down stairs. See you at breakfast."   
Draco left to the great hall after he changed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Ron was right

Not too much to say here, but here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter just the plot.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter 10  
Of  
Mx races and muggles.   
  
Everyone entered the great hall it was jammed pack full of people in many different colors and Gabriella went and sat beside hermione and Harry.  
Hermione was discussing her outfit with lavender brown. Most of the boys had nice collared shirts and girls had tight jeans and tight T-shirts.  
Gabriella had on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that read 'Fox team racing.'  
"Gabby wear did you get that?" Lavender asked.  
"I had some old clothing from muggles. And I prefer this over a dress."   
Dumbledore stood up and made his brief announcement. "Now this will be your last meal in this room, for two months. The only time you will be able to use magic is in classes. Now you will learn how to cook, clean, and even play muggle sports. This has been required by the ministry of magic and if anyone disobeys these rules will have punishment." And with a quick swift of his hand food appeared. Everyone enjoyed every last drop of his or her food not to many people were very happy about this.   
Throughout the day there was many complaints expressly from the slytherins and Pansy Parkinson.  
"It's only because a whole bunch of mudbloods are here they want them to feel at home." Is all she said? Gabriella just wanted to punch her.  
After all of classes Gabriella headed back up to the prefect room. She came up the portrait, she never really took a good look at it. It was of her and Draco but, it was weird because pansy was in the portrait and she was never before.   
"Tumulak." Gabriella said the door flung open and Gabriela stepped inside.   
(Tumulak means who pushed in the Filipino native language.) :)   
She headed up the spiral staircase and found Pansy and Draco sitting on the couch making-out.   
"Draco?" Gabriella was speechless she didn't know what to say.  
"Gabriella, uh-um-I-I can explain."   
"I think the state that you are in pretty well, explains it self." A single tear ran down Gabriella's face and she turned and ran back down the stairs and out to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. (Moaning myrtle's bathroom.)  
She locked her-self in the empty stall and sat on the floor regretting ever kissing Draco and getting her-self into fight with her true friends over him.  
Then myrtle came out of her toilet.  
"What do you want?" myrtle asked.  
"Leave me alone."  
"I can't I'm stuck here." Gabriella looked up and finding her-self face to face with a ghost.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oh, sorry but, why are you crying?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"What did he do?"   
"Well, he lead me on and I went to the ball with him and I kissed him, I thought that we had something but, I was wrong. I'm just a stupid girl."  
Gabriella just sobbed louder and louder and Hermione burst into the bathroom.  
"Gabriella I just heard. I'm so sorry."  
"Hermione, Ron was right Malfoy is just a rotten snake, I hate him."  
Meanwhile in Draco's time...  
"MALFOY YOU STEPPED ONE LINE TO FAR!!!" Ron bellowed in his face.  
Malfoy at this time was up against the wall actually taking it he knew that he did something wrong and he was very upset with him self.  
  
After many minutes of Ron yelling at Malfoy he finally walked into the bathroom. Harry followed Ron.  
"Gabriella are you OK?" Ron asked.   
"Ron I should have listened to you."  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh be quite you can sleep in the gryffindor rooms tonight."   
"No you guys are sleeping in the prefect common room tonight."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
was that better, I decide Gabriella to get mad t Draco for something and this came to mind first.  
Love peace and be slytherin.  
Review. 


	11. It all comes out now

Hey you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol ummmmmmmmmmm.... Thanks for all of the reviews but I need more flames or not I don't care.  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
They headed up to the prefect common room. And they entered the wall were draped in blood. And Hermione was very scared she jumped into Ron's arms. Harry froze up and Draco's cold body lay on the table in front of the fireplace.  
"So it has begun, they know I'm here." Gabriella said pulling out her wand.  
"What is going on." Harry said.  
"Arm yourselves and be careful someone has betrayed me." She walked over to Draco and picked him up and sat him on the couch.   
"I bet you never figured that it was me." A cold high pitch voice of course it was pansy.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Gabriella asked.  
Then Pansy pulled up her sleeve and found the mark of deatheaters.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it they figured sense you won't join and become the heir, they picked me."  
"Pansy you don't just go around and pour blood everywhere." Then Gabriella's brothers and father came in and stood behind pansy, and drawled their wands at Gabriella, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"How could you Gabriella? You were then chosen one to rule after lord Voldermort was gone." Adam said.  
"Funny thing Ah, you don't even know who I am. Do you Adam. Do you?" Gabriella shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Michael said.  
"I'm not your sister, I'm not even a Drumstrang, I'm a Potter, a true potter." Gabriella said and turned over her wrist and there was another scar. "Dumbledore was smart enough to hide me right under your noses. Then I on purpose yelled at the memory of him too get me sent away and it worked, then I got sent to Hogwarts and it was perfect I became friends with Harry Potter, my cousin we are the only potters left and we will fight to the death until Voldermort is dead."  
  
"Is this true Gabby?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, and pull out your wand." Hermione pulled out the wand aimed it right at Pansy.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sorry so short but I had to leave you off like that it's always fun, thanks to all the reviewers and there will only be a couple chapters left so enjoy.  
Love peace and be slytherin. 


End file.
